wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Dominator
(disguised form) Noel Wells (real form) |image2 = |caption2 = |age = 20s-30s}} Lord Dominator is the main antagonist of Wander Over Yonder's second season, replacing Lord Hater. She is an evil tyrant who is currently the most notorious villain in the galaxy at the top of the Galactic Villain Leaderboard. Physical Appearance Lord Dominator is a female goblin-like humanoid with light green skin, freckles, lopsided white hair, and eyes with pink sclera rimmed with mascara that resemble tear drops. Her usual outfit consists of a black T-shirt emblazoned with a jagged, crumbling red heart, spiked shoulder guards, yellow gloves similar to Lord Hater's, a black long skirt with a thigh high split, socks and shoes similar to Wander's, and a black helmet topped with giant serrated yellow horns. When going into battle, Dominator uses her power over lava to change her appearance into that of a large and intimidating masculine figure; forming a full body robe over herself, coating her arms with lava to make them seem more muscular, and covering her face with a retractable skull like mask from her helmet. Personality While disguised as a man, Dominator is an intimidating figure that is dreaded in the galaxy not only for her army and power, but because she managed to become the greatest villain in the galaxy in record time. When she's not disguised, however, Dominator seems to be a highly upbeat and energetic girl, declaring what happened with her enemies as "awesome" during the Season 2 trailer. She also seems to have an odd sense of humor, since she thought Wander, Sylvia, Hater and Peepers going "Who was that guy?" was amusing. She seems to be a fangirl of everything evil, often getting overexcited about doing evil things and which destructive weapons to use. Because of this, she behaves like a gleeful teenage girl in private and seems to enjoy talking to herself about her evil exploits. Recently, however, and unlike Hater, she has been shown to be even more heartless and cold than previously imagined, even willing to destroy the entire galaxy instead of enslaving it, simply for her own amusement. Adding to her villainous nature, friendship is a foreign concept to her, believing it to be another word for subservience. Powers Magma manipulation-''' Dominator's most prominent ability is her power over lava, being able to generate it from her body to fire as projectiles, shape it into different weapons, or change into her battle form at will. Her ship is equipped with a specialized drill that mines lava directly from a planet's core to serve as fuel or material with which to manufacture her minions in on-board factories. 'Optic Beam-' During the fight for the Ring of Invincibility, she demonstrated the ability to fire an energy wave from her visor powerful enough to vaporize Hater's ship in one shot. 'Ice Manipulation-' Following the events of "My Fair Hatey," Dominator gained the power over ice and snow. She acquired these powers when Peepers attempted to destroy her ship's core with the frostonium Ray, not knowing that this would backfire. She still keeps her fire and lava powers and uses them in conjunction with this ability, making her twice as powerful. As of "The End of the Galaxy," she has become proficient in its use, shown when she created an ice sculpture decoy of Sylvia before immobilizing Wander in ice. Weaknesses Her abilities appear to be tied to her armor. While disguised as "D" in "The Night Out", she could not use her normal lava powers, but was still strong and agile enough to hold her own in a fight. As revealed in "The Flower," Dominator is not immune to common allergens or diseases. When the flower in question sprayed pollen in her face, Dominator began to sneeze uncontrollably, buying Wander and Sylvia time to escape. Relationships Lord Hater Lord Hater became jealous over Lord Dominator's ship and all of her weapons, powers, and minions, and tried to defeat her, but was forced to escape with Wander, Sylvia and Peepers. He hoped to defeat her and reclaim the title of "Greatest in the Galaxy". However, this often proves difficult as he cannot get over his obsession over destroying Wander. During an all-out battle royale of villains for a powerful "Ring of Invincibility" in "The Battle Royale", Hater faced Dominator again, not knowing that not only was the ring made of candy, but it was also originally a plan to hook both villains up by Wander who discovered that Dominator was a girl. (It's worth mentioning that it seems Dominator knew the ring was candy from the beginning.) Hater did not know of Dominator's true identity until he successfully knocked off her helmet. Despite another defeat, he fell madly in love with her. This is a one-sided relationship as Dominator did not feel the same way about Hater. In "The New Toy", she tricks Hater into giving her the keys to the H.A.T.E.R.V. and when he finally told her "I love you" she said in disgust that "I know", definitely implying that she does not return Lord Hater's affection due to his desperate and dorky antics, and in fact she is using his attraction to her to manipulate him. In "My Fair Hatey", she laughs at Lord Hater for asking her out and calling him and Wander idiots. She tells them through a song that she enjoy crushing others hopes and dreams and doesn't care about anyone else. Hater realizes she is not into him and continues to compete with her as the greatest in the Galaxy. Wander Wander tries to make friends with Lord Dominator in the episode, "The Greater Hater." However, he was constantly ignored or tossed aside while she continues her attack on a planet Lord Hater was planning to conquer. Wander took it as if Lord Dominator didn't want to be his friend. When he found out that she's actually a girl, Wander decide to pair Lord Hater and Dominator together hoping their evil would canceled out each other. The plan semi-worked because Hater fell in love with her. In "My Fair Hatey", she called Wander (along with Hater) idiots for even thinking that she would date Hater or wants friends and love. Then through a song she made Wander realize how cold and heartless she is and she would never fall in love with Hater or change for the better. As of "The End of the Galaxy", Wander remained persistent and once more tried to reason with Dominator, only for Dominator to repeatedly refuse his offer of friendship. '''Emperor Awesome In "The Rival", Lord Dominator invited Awesome onto her ship so he could show her a secret weapon, and so Emperor Awesome could woo her. However, the secret weapon was really just Awesome's muscular body, of which he hoped would woo her. She pretended to like it, but she touched him with her lava glove and trapped him in rock before kicking him off her ship and blasting him. Initially, it was speculated as to whether or not Dominator killed him; however, as it turned out she was holding Emperor Awesome prisoner. In "The Bad Neighbors", it has been proven that he had escaped her ship, but now shows signs of PTSD (Post Tramatic Stess Disorder) as he can't even say her name without getting freaked out. Sylvia Sylvia is an enemy of Dominator and usually has no qualms about fighting against her, perfectly willing to end her reign of terror in "My Fair Hatey". In "The Night Out", however, Dominator encountered Sylvia while visiting a karaoke bar in disguise and struck up a friendship with the Zbornak, starting a bar fight in the process. After a fun-filled chase through the city, however, their friendship ended when Dominator refused to apologize to the bar's owner, attempted to seize control of his criminal empire, then refused to save Sylvia from the owner's carnivorous pit monster (believing friendship to be another word for obedience), reverting to their usual antagonistic relationship. In "The Flower", Dominator feigned forgetting Sylvia's name before attempting to destroy her, and in "The End of the Galaxy," Dominator destroyed an ice sculpture of Sylvia to lure Wander out of hiding, then proceeded to mock him for it. Appearances 'Season 1' *"The Rider" 'Season 2' *"The Greater Hater" *"The Big Day" *"The Boy Wander" *"The Axe" *"The It" *"The Rager" *"The Good Bad Guy" *"The Battle Royale" *"The Matchmaker" *"The New Toy" *"The Eye on the Skull Ship" *"The Secret Planet" *"The Bad Hatter" *"The Show Stopper" *"The Cartoon" *"The Bot" *"The Family Reunion" *"The Rival" *"My Fair Hatey" *"The Legend" *"The Bad Neighbors" *"The Party Poopers" *"The Hot Shot" *"The Night Out" *"The Search for Captain Tim" *"The Heebie Jeebies" *"The Sick Day" *"The Robomechabotatron" *"The Flower" *"The End of the Galaxy" Gallery Background Information *Her disguised form can be seen as a silhouette in the animatic of "The Rider". *Craig McCracken confirmed on Twitter that her disguised form will be voiced by Fred Tatasciore, then later confirmed on Tumblr that her real form will be voiced by Noel Wells. *From her announcement on the press release: The second season introduces new villain, Lord Dominator, a formidable rival for Wander and Sylvia, who threatens Lord Hater’s existence as the Greatest in the Galaxy. In the special half-hour season premiere episode, “The Greater Hater,” Lord Dominator’s arrival proves a true threat to the galaxy, turning Wander’s worldview upside down. The episode is the first of a four-part, good-versus-evil-themed story arc, which includes a musical episode written by Annie Award-nominated composer Andy Bean (“The Two Man Gentlemen Band”). *She is number 1 in the Galactic Villain Leaderboard, and will most likely stay that way until the end of her saga. *She is similar to Wander, (for being energetic and excited and wearing socks with black and yellow stripes), Lord Hater (being evil, dress similar and wear sneakers), Sylvia and Peepers (both being strong and having common sense). *According to Francisco Angones, Dominator uses the title of "Lord" instead of "Lady" because she likes to mess with people, and the reason her outfit resembles Hater's was to irritate him as well, which was shown to have worked in her first episode, where Lord Hater was clearly angered by her copying his look. *Similar to Lord Hater for having lightning powers, she has lava powers and can use her hands to turn into stuff. *She, along with Dr. Screwball Jones, Mandrake the Malfeasant, Ryder and most of the competitors in the galaxy, is one of the few characters that Wander has been unable to befriend. *She is currently holding every other villain in the galaxy prisoner except for Hater and his army. As revealed in "My Fair Hatey" **However, according to Francisco Angones, they escaped with the Watchdogs at the end. *At the end of "My Fair Hatey", her ship was blasted from the frostonium Ray. But instead of freezing the whole ship and defeating her like expected, the frostonium actually gave her, her army, and her ship ice powers as well as lava, making her twice as powerful as before. *In "My Fair Hatey", it was revealed that instead of conquering the galaxy, her goal is to destroy it. References Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humanoids Category:Recurring Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Rulers